


My Sotus V- My Boyfriend's Back

by Notmyday999



Category: Krist Perawat - Fandom, KristSingto - Fandom, Our Skyy (TV), Singto Prachaya - Fandom, Sotus S - Fandom, peraya - Fandom, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Special scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unseen Moments, What I believe happened - Freeform, mini continuation from series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmyday999/pseuds/Notmyday999
Summary: This is an one-shot based on Sotus Our Skyy when Kongpob returns from his studies. A little peek into what counting down the days have been like for both boys and a glimpse of their reunion upon Kongpob's return. It's how I imagine their story would move forward.Please do not copy or translate without my permission.Disclaimers: Characters belong to the original creator Bittersweet. All pictures, videos, and music belongs to their rightful owners.
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	My Sotus V- My Boyfriend's Back

“The longer you have to wait for something, the more you will appreciate it when it finally arrives. The harder you have to fight for something, the more priceless it will become once you achieve it. And the more pain you have to endure on your journey, the sweeter the arrival at your destination. All good things are worth waiting for and worth fighting for.”

― Susan Gale

  
Arthit picks up a red marker from his pencil holder, and bites on the end of the cap to remove it. Eyeing at the calendar carefully, he finally crosses off the last day. That's six hundred ninety days to be exact. That's how many days Kongpob has been studying abroad in Beijing. That's how many days he has been counting down till his return. Sure, Kongpob came back for a week for every winter break, but it was barely enough time to spread amongst his family, friends and him. 

Each time watching Kongpob's retreating back disappear behind the security departure gate was difficult for Arthit. He had to hold back tears and keep a smile on his face until the very end; until Kongpob absolutely can't see him behind the frosted glass before he can let the smile fall. He would turn around, and drag his feet walking away slowly from the gate. Half of himself wants to stay a little longer knowing that Kongpob is just on the other side, and the other half wants to hide behind a closed door so he can let his tears out freely. It never got easier. 

Many people say long distance relationships are challenging, and Arthit can attest to that. On most days, Arthit would be able to function normally. He would be the young hard working man everyone knew, and counted on. He would even proudly say he was handling their distance better than the times when they were just too busy to see each other due to school and work. This is probably because Arthit had prepared his heart for this challenge, and he is more mature now. He can't let Kongpob know how lonely he feels. He can't let everyone around him worry about him. But no matter how hard he tried, sometimes his heart just won't listen to reasons. 

There have been more than a few nights where Arthit would lay awake staring at the empty space next to him. The space where he would imagine Kongpob staring right back at him with his warm smile like he hung the moon in the sky. The soft glow coming through his balcony was always just enough to illuminate Kongpob's face. Arthit would smile thinking how he used to just ignore Kongpob's stare, and pretend to go to sleep because he felt too awkward being stared at. Then a few lonely tears would make their way down to soak his pillow. His hand would reach out sweeping over the cold empty space like he needed to confirm Kongpob's absence. Then he would turn to his other side and wait for the sun to rise. Every sunrise came with a greeting from Kongpob that soothed him a little. Another sunrise, another day to cross off the calendar. 

Today, it's finally over. Arthit's wait is finally over. He is so excited that he barely slept last night. He recaps his red marker, and drops it back into the pencil holder. He takes the fully marked calendar off the cork board, and puts it away. Arthit doesn't want Kongpob to tease him about him counting down the days, but he will keep this calendar always. With a silly grin, he looks around his little studio room, and it's spotless. Arthit had spent all day cleaning yesterday. He has swept, mopped, and dusted everywhere. He cleaned the toilet and the shower. He took out the trash and anything that was spoiling in his fridge. 

Arthit has never been particularly neat, but he has always been clean. It's just that his boyfriend is a neat freak, and the last thing Arthit wants is for Kongpob to start straightening out his space the moment he steps inside. Arthit's eyes caught sight of his iron, and its cord is in a tangled mess. So he walks over to quickly fix the cord, and neatly place it back. Arthit knows all this isn't necessary. Kongpob accepts him the way he is, but he also wants Kongpob to just relax when he comes over. He is sure the place will go back to its messy self in no time, but at least just for one day it can be perfect. In just a few more hours, Kongpob can see his tidy work. 

Every morning Kongpob makes his greeting a little different for his P'Arthit. He wants his P'Arthit to know he is always thinking about him. He cherishes every moment they share. No matter if they were text, voice messages, or video chats, they were all important to him. Kongpob studies and analyzes every message his P'Arthit has ever sent to him. He always try to read between the lines. Kongpob knows his P'Arthit has problems with showing his true feelings. He knows Arthit would never tell him even when things got tough. He knows Arthit always tries to keep everything to himself. 

Arthit always emphasizes his senior status, and believes that because he's older, he needs to be stronger in front of Kongpob. That's one thing that has always bothered Kongpob. The fact that he will always be younger than Arthit. Because he is younger, Kongpob always feels like he has to run faster to catch up to his P'Arthit. Arthit has always tried to bear all the burden himself in their relationship. Kongpob feels the needs to become stronger, smarter, and more independent in order to be treated as equals in their relationship. He needs to prove himself, and better himself for their future. He wants his P'Arthit to be able to count on him just as much as he can count on his P'Arthit. His Ai'Oon.

Kongpob not only has to prove himself to his P'Arthit, but also to his family. He needs to prove to his parents that he is ready to be an adult, and he is ready to make his own life decisions. Kongpob is grateful that his parents are accepting of his relationship with P'Arthit. He couldn't have asked for better parents. However, being the Benjamin of his family has its drawbacks. His parents have always spoiled him, and treated him like a child. And as much as he enjoys his whole family showering him with love, he also needs them to start respecting him, and seeing him as an adult. 

After two long grueling years, it's finally coming to an end. Kongpob has made some wonderful friends during his stay, and he hopes these ties will never end, but he is ready. He is ready to return to where he truly belongs. He is ready to go collect his heart, and breath without an ache again. He will no longer have to be a walking empty shell. He will no longer have to wait until exactly ten at night to hear that sweet voice that he thinks about all the hours before. He will no longer have to make instant pink milk just to remember the taste of those lips that he sorely missed. Because in seven hours, he will return to his P'Arthit, his home.

Kongpob takes a final look around his dorm room to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. He snaps a final picture of his room with his phone before closing the door for the last time. Unlike the last time he moved out of his dorm, this time he is elated. With a great big smile, he starts internally counting down the hours and minutes till he can walk on the grounds of his homeland. 

Two pairs of feet walking in the opposite direction. Both owners filled with anticipation. Every step they take, their heartbeats quicken with excitement. Every step they take, brings them closer to where they have been longing. Every step they take, is a step closer to their new beginning. Glancing to the left, glancing to the right, both searching for the other through the crowd. One anxiously grips onto the rail that separates the arriving and the receiving. The other grips onto the handle of his trolley to swiftly maneuver around the people in front of him. Both can't wait to finally see the other's face.

What a beautiful sight it is. The moment of their heart's recognition of the love they've been missing. They've made it. Six hundred ninety days, they've finally made it. Their love has survived another test. A test that many have failed. At this moment, the wave of emotions and relief washes over all their senses. The open space, the noise, and the crowd disappears to them. All they can see is each other. All they can hear is each other's heartbeat and sniffles. All they can feel is the warmth from each other's embrace. Today, they are back together.  
  


  
  
"Kong." The single word is all Arthit can manage to say to his boyfriend. All sorts of emotions are bubbling underneath the surface. Too many thoughts and words are fighting to pour out of his mouth. It is simply too overwhelming. With all his might, he tries to refrain from turning into a blubbering mess. He lets Kongpob sway him a little to the right and a little to the left. 

"P'Arthit, I miss you so much. Thank you for waiting for me." Kongpob holds his P'Arthit tighter, and he is happy that his boyfriend is not fighting it. After a few moments later, they finally pulled apart. 

"Let's go home. Kong, are you tired? Are you hungry? Do you need anything before we head home? Should we stop by any stores?" Arthit fires away as he pries the trolley out of Kongpob's hands.

"No. I'm fine. Let's go home. By the way, my parents want to have dinner together tomorrow night. Is that okay?" Kongpob asks. 

"Oh, I know. Your father asked me last Wednesday when he came to our office. Your mother called to confirm too." Arthit blushes with a shy smile. Kongpob's parents are so nice to him. Kongpob's father will probably ask him to join their company again. Maybe this time he will really consider it. Maybe.

Kongpob smiles hearing that his parents truly accept his P'Arthit, and they can get along so well. He hopes that will be the case when he meets Arthit's parents as well.

Stepping inside Arthit's studio apartment feels different today. There's no words to describe the familiar comfort and warm feelings this place gives Kongpob. His whole body relaxes, and all he wants to do is lay down in the bed with his P'Arthit in his arms. However, his P'Arthit is a ball of energy today. He has been non-stop talking about what they should do almost everyday for this coming week. 

Kongpob sets his suitcases aside to make sure it's not in the way of the small space. Kongpob walks over to Arthit's desk where he sees the note he left his P'Arthit two years ago still pinned up. Their pictures are still prominently hung on the wall. Everything is just like it was before.

"Kong, what do you think? It's only six right now, but do you want rice or noodles for dinner?" Arthit asked. Arthit is too excited. He can't stop rambling. It's been two years since he can make all these plans to do things with Kongpob. He used to take their dates for granted. He almost avoided all unnecessary outings because he is more comfortable being himself at home. In the privacy of their own space, they can be free of prying eyes and judgement. But two years of being mostly home alone when he's not working got lonely and depressing. All his friends and colleagues had lives of their own, and he was missing Kongpob every free moment. 

Over the years, Arthit has observed more and more same sex couples show their affections openly. Arthit can't say that he will ever be able to do the same, but he thinks he is open to holding hands if Kongpob wants to. He thinks that will make Kongpob happy because the thought kind of makes him happy too. Arthit turns to look at Kongpob, and realizes he wasn't even listening to him. Instead, his boyfriend is about to reach inside his drawer where he hid the countdown calendar. He quickly walks over to Kongpob, and grabs him by his wrist. 

"Kong, did you need anything? You must be tired. Here, sit down." Arthit pulls his boyfriend to the bed, and sits him down.

Kongpob smiles at his flustered P'Arthit. He enjoys it whenever Arthit pampers him like this. He can clearly see how excited Arthit is seeing him return. The room is spotless, and the bed is made neatly. Kongpob pulls his boyfriend to sit down next to him.

Arthit ends up sitting a little closer than he usually would. He looks down, and their thighs are touching. It's a little too close, and it's a little awkward. He thinks he should scoot a little bit further. Kongpob probably needs a little more space too, yet he didn't move. Then Kongpob places a hand on his thigh. His pinky finger dangerously close to his crotch. 

Arthit feels like a jolt of lightning just hit him. His breath hitches, and his heart starts racing. Nothing has even happened yet, he tells himself. But he can't stop his body from reacting to this little touch. It's been six months since the last time Kongpob and him got intimate. And it had been a whole year the time before that. Of course his body is hypersensitive to Kongpob's every little touch. He would be lying if he said he didn't want it tonight. He would be lying if he said all his thoughts were innocent.

"P'Arthit, I really miss you. I love you even more than before. My love for you increases everyday, and that will never change." Kongpob confesses sincerely to Arthit. However, Arthit is not looking at him. His head is down, and he is pursing his lips between his teeth.

"P'Arthit, are you okay?" Kongpob tilts his head a little to try to get a better look at his boyfriend. Then he notices the slight flush on Arthit's face. He tries to pick his hand up to touch Arthit's forehead to check if he wasn't feeling well. Only the moment he raises his hand, Arthit quickly grabs it. Kongpob looks from their hands, and back to Arthit's face. 

Arthit watches Kongpob's eyes go wide, but he doesn't say anything as Arthit leans forward into his space. Arthit stops just a hair's breadth away. Staring into each other's eyes, Arthit looks down at Kongpob's lips. Kongpob still doesn't move. He just watches Arthit carefully, anticipating his next move. Arthit's grip on Kongpob's hand tightens, and he closes the gap between them by gently pressing his lips against the other's. 

Kongpob tilts his head a little to the left, and presses his lips forward to meet Arthit's. Their kisses start off tender and soft, languidly drawing each other closer. Kongpob grabs the back of Arthit's neck to keep him in place. The tip of Kongpob's tongue licks Arthit's lips, and sucks them between his own. One tongue dives in first, and the other follows. Open mouth kisses with their tongues brushing against one another's, slowly invade into each other's caverns, soft velvety muscles stroke and swirl back and forth. Soft moans escape between kisses.

Arthit grabs the bottom of Kongpob's t-shirt, and pushes it up just a little. His thumb brushes the skin underneath. That is enough to make Kongpob do the same. Kongpob reaches underneath Arthit's shirt, his fingers caress the warm and smooth skin beneath his fingers. 

"P'Arthit? Is...is...every...mmm..."

"Mmm...I miss... you...a lot. O...kay?"

Arthit pulls on Kongpob's shirt, making him hover over him as he lays down. Arthit wants Kongpob's weight on top of him. He wants Kongpob's skin against his. He wants Kongpob inside of him. He wants all of him. Two whole years is finally over. Kongpob is finally back, and he won't have to say goodbye, and cry at night again. He won't have to wait until nine at night just to hear Kongpob's voice again. The wait is finally over.

Kongpob pulls back, and stares into Arthit's eyes. He expects to see lust and need, but that isn't what he sees. Instead, what he sees is longing and love pouring from his P'Arthit's eyes. Words that P'Arthit have trouble saying are being said at this moment. Kongpob sits back, and removes his shirt. 

Arthit scoots back further on the bed as he watches Kongpob remove his shirt and jeans. Arthit starts unbuttoning his own shirt while his eyes remain on Kongpob.

"P'Arthit, I've missed you a lot too."

Kongpob leans over to capture Arthit's mouth again as his hand travels from Arthit's neck down to his chest. Arthit reaches his hands up to cup Kongpob's face. Kongpob once again pulls away. He unbuttons Arthit's pants, and Arthit lifts his hips to let Kongpob pull them off along with his underwear. 

Arthit's excited length springs out, and Arthit is a little embarrassed. So, he yanks Kongpob's underwear down so that he's not the only one naked. He is happy to see that Kongpob is just as excited. His eyes run over Kongpob's body. Gone was the lanky boy that he had met six years ago. In front of him now is a man with broad shoulders, and well defined muscles.

Kongpob lowers himself between Arthit's legs. He captures Arthit's mouth again. Now without any barrier between them, their lengths rubbed against each other's bare naked skin. Kongpob rolls his hips, and the wonderful friction caused by this action makes both of them moan into each other's mouth. Kongpob's hand kneads Arthit's ass, causing him to moan louder. He brings his mouth down to Arthit's chest, gliding his tongue between the two hard nubs, swirling his moist flesh around the tip before tugging them between his teeth, then sucking them before Arthit can react. All this while he grinds his length against Arthit's thighs, letting him feel his excited hard length.

Arthit pushed his head back against his pillow moaning softly, still trying to control his body, but he knows it's a losing battle. He loves it when he loses his inhibitions, and frees himself to just live in the moment. Only Kongpob can do this to him. He only wants Kongpob to give him this feeling. His hands on Kongpob's shoulders press harder confirming the latter is really here, and this is not his wild imagination. He knows what is coming next, yet he is never fully prepared for that warm mouth to wrap around his length like this. All coherent thoughts leave him as Kongpob takes his length all the way back. Kongpob fondles his balls as he continues to slowly bob up and down, pressing his tongue against the vein that runs the length. Kongpob grabs a hold of his length, and starts pumping while his mouth sucks the head, and his tongue teased his slit. Arthit bucks further into Kongpob's warm cavern. 

" Kong...ahh...ah."

Kongpob loves being able to elicit these reactions from his boyfriend. His name sounds like a sweet melody coming out of Arthit. Kongpob licks and sucks faster hearing his name. He can tell Arthit is getting close by the way he is trembling. He takes Arthit all the way back again, hitting his throat over and over again until a salty hot liquid starts filling his mouth. 

"Oh Kong...ah."

Arthit comes with a shudder, moaning with his eyes closed. Kongpob swallows all of it, and licks Arthit clean. 

Despite the difficulties of being away from his love for two years, he loves all the changes in his P'Arthit as a result of it. Arthit has managed to become much more open at showing his affections without pretending to be anything else. Kongpob finds his way back up to Arthit's lips. 

They kiss fervently, diving deep into each other's mouths. The taste of himself off Kongpob's tongue is highly erotic to Arthit. Kongpob stretches his hand to the nightstand drawer, and fishes for a bottle of lube without breaking their kiss. Knowing what's coming next, Arthit's legs spread wider. While Kongpob prepares him, it becomes harder and harder to focus on their kissing. The pain finds pleasure as Kongpob's fingers find his prostate gland. His body trembles and his muscles clench. He can feel himself hardening again.

"Relax, Ai'Oon."

Once Arthit relaxes enough, Kongpob positions himself at Arthit's entrance.

"Ai'Oon, are you ready?" Kongpob asks looking in Arthit's eyes.

Arthit nods, biting his bottom lip. He is ready. He is more than ready. He tries to keep his eyes on Kongpob's face as he enters him. He wants to see his expression, but he can't as his muscles stretch further. Kongpob kisses him again, and slowly pushes the rest of himself in. Kongpob laces both their hands together, and pins them above his head as he starts thrusting slowly. 

"P'Arthit, all I want is you." 

Arthit looks in Kongpob's eyes that's saying more than those spoken words. The love he sees and feels is overwhelming. He tilts his chin up inviting Kongpob for another kiss. Their bodies flush together as Kongpob thrusts harder and harder. Then Kongpob buries his face in the crook of Arthit's neck as he picks up speed, thrusting faster and faster. Arthit's body is trapped, yet he still writhes wantonly as Kongpob hits his prostate gland over and over again.

"Oon...ahhh...fuck...you feel so good." Kongpob says against Arthit's ear.

Arthit can barely register what Kongpob is saying between his moans. He can feel the heat coiling in his groin again. 

"I'm coming." Arthit moaned.

"Come with me then." 

Rolling his hips, Kongpob sets a faster rhythm only he knows. He moans against Arthit's ear as his euphoric orgasm courses through him in waves, and he shoots his load inside his P'Arthit.

Hearing Kongpob's moan is Arthit's undoing. He too reaches his orgasm, and his cums squirts between their stomachs.

Kongpob finally collapses on top of Arthit's body, not minding Arthit's cum between them. 

All in the world feels right at the moment. Arthit loves Kongpob's weight on top of him. He wraps his arms around Kongpob's body. This is how he wants to feel every day. To have Kongpob in his arms, and not have to wonder when will be the next time. 

"Kong, I love you."

"I love you too, Ai'Oon."

Soon, they got up to take a shower, sharing more kisses here and there. Arthit wonders how many nights will Kongpob stay home before he stays with him again. Arthit knows he shouldn't be greedy since Kongpob is already spending his first night back in Bangkok with him instead of his family. But he can't help feeling it's still not enough. He wants more. A lot more.

They ordered delivery for dinner, and ate with a smile on their faces during the whole meal. By the time everything was cleaned up, it was still rather early.

Arthit checks the time, and it's barely ten, so he suggests a movie in bed. To be honest, he is already really tired, and he has work tomorrow. But he still didn't want to sleep yet. He still wants to spend more time with Kongpob. 

Kongpob agrees, but he can tell that his P'Arthit is fighting sleep. He himself is sleepy too from all the packing the night before, and his long flight back home. But he does what makes Arthit happy. So, they curl up in bed with a laptop on their lap. Ten minutes into the movie, and Arthit is asleep. Kongpob shuts down the laptop, and carefully puts it away. He helps Arthit lay down properly to sleep, and then climbs in bed besides him. Kongpob smiles watching his P'Arthit sleep so peacefully. He is happy to be lying next to Arthit, his home. 

"P'Arthit, do you want to move in together?" Kongpob asks softly, careful not to wake up his P'Arthit. It's something he really wants, but there is still so much to consider. He doesn't even know how Arthit feels about the topic. Is Arthit ready to live together? What if it's too soon, and he ends up pushing....

"Yes!" Arthit answers. He throws his arm around Kongpob's waist, and pulls him closer. He heard Kongpob's question, and it's exactly what he has been thinking all night.

"P'Arthit, I thought you were already asleep." Kongpob kisses Arthit's forehead.

"Mmm... I'm awake enough to answer your question. Do you think your parents will be okay with us moving in together?" Arthit is no longer sleepy. This is more important.

"I'm sure they will be supportive. Since they like you so much already. But what about your parents?" Kongpob asks. He hasn't met Arthit's parents in person yet. Arthit came out to them while he was studying abroad. Arthit's mother was trying to set him up with a girl, and he is so proud that his P'Arthit came out to them instead of going on that date.

"Well, my parents actually want to meet you. I told them that I would introduce you when you come back from your studies. I don't know how they would feel about us moving in, but it feels right to me, and to us. And that's what matters."

"Don't worry P'Arthit. They will love me." Kongpob chuckles.

"Yes, they will. You even got P'Paga to like you, so I'm not worried."

"When are you going to let that go P'Arthit?" Kongpob chuckles again. His P'Arthit still sulks over the fact that the super strict P'Paga from Ocean Electrics likes him, and not his P'Arthit.

"When she stops talking about how wonderful you are, and stops comparing all the newcomers to you. Jeez, it's already been over three years since you've interned." Arthit says laced with annoyance. It really is a little embarrassing when P'Paga repeats time after time about how they once had a wonderful young intern in the past named Kongpob, and how the newcomers aren't even half as good. All those who know who she is referring to would look at him pointedly. Talk about feeling awkward.

"P'Arthit, what can I say? I make remarkable impressions. Remember how I got your attention too?" Kongpob teases.

"Kongpob! Go to sleep. Let's talk in the morning." Arthit says with a smile. Of course he remembers 0062, the brat that's his boyfriend now. Arthit drifts to sleep pondering if they should find a bigger place with a real kitchen. Maybe they can even get a cat. Kongpob loves feeding homeless cats.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"P'Arthit...wake up so you won't go to work late."

Arthit slowly opens his eyes. He tries to adjust to the bright light, and then he slowly turns to the other side. He feels the mattress dip beside him, and he suddenly remembers Kongpob is here with him. He opens his eyes with a smile, and sees Kongpob smiling right back at him lovingly. There may be more challenges in the future, but together they will make it through.   
  
  


"Good morning Kongpob."  
  


"Good morning P'Arthit. I made breakfast."

.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sweets, here's another My Sotus one-shot. I have four others if you haven't read them yet. Please check them out from my profile. And yes, they are all smutty. I have requests to write more of their special scenes and the continuation from this shot here. However, I am currently trying to complete four other ongoing KongArt multi-chapters fics (Idk why I did that). I will try to write more of these one-shots once I complete a few of those long fics. Thanks for reading. 💖
> 
> Cross-post at Wattpad under @Notmyday999


End file.
